Blut und Asche
by Lia-Lei
Summary: Rauchende Colts und menschliche Seelen. High Noon in Sunrise, Wyoming und nicht jede Kugel verfehlt ihr Ziel … Hurt Bobby/Cas/Dean und ein sich sorgender Sammy, der alle Hände voll zu tun hat ;


Guten Abend allen Besuchern hier ... lange ist es her, seit ich euch etwas da gelassen habe, aber ein Inspirationsschub zusammen mit ein paar freien Minuten wird das jetzt ändern ;) Die letzten Folgen haben mich schwer begeistert und zusammen mit dem immer noch recht wohligen Gefühl der JIB 2 Con in Rom im Bauch habe ich wieder etwas gewerkelt.

All jenen die auf Nachricht von mir warten oder mir liebe Reviews dagelassen haben, verspreche ich, ich habe euch nicht vergessen *hugs*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

Rauchende Colts und menschliche Seelen. High Noon in Sunrise, Wyoming und nicht jede Kugel verfehlt ihr Ziel … Hurt Bobby/Cas/Dean und ein sich sorgender Sammy, der alle Hände voll zu tun hat ;)

Diese Story steht unter dem Motto: „Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt." Und ist meinen beiden hurt-Junkies Nina-Sash und Mystery gewidmet, auch wenn ich Mys schon wütend aufstampfen sehe – Nein, es gibt nicht noch mehr *g*

Hugs und viel Spaß

Ps: Es ist eine Weile her mit dem Schreibwerkeln, also seid bitte gnädig – es ist nichts Besonderes und hat seine Macken, war mir aber ein Bedürfnis, es loszuwerden ;)

_**Rating:**_ R16

_**Spoiler:**_ 6x18

* * *

><p>Ein dicker Winchester-Monster-Hug geht wieder an Mystery für ihre wundervolle Beta :D und ein besonderer Dank für ihren sanften Tritt in den Hintern, damit ich diese Geschichte hier poste.<p>

Sie trägt den Teufel in sich *g*

* * *

><p>~s~<p>

**Blut und Asche**

~sss~**  
><strong>

Zitternde Finger suchten nach einem Puls, den es nicht mehr gab und schweißnasse Haut lag klamm unter Fingern, die suchend über sie strichen.

„Komm schon, das kannst du uns nicht antun!"

Stoff riss und Knöpfe kullerten hohl surrend über den Dielenboden, als wollten sie vom Schauplatz flüchten.

„KOMM SCHON!"

Eins.

Zwei.

Drei.

Vier…

Und Hände schlossen sich sanft aber bestimmt um den Kopf, der nach hinten überstreckt wurde.

Ein helfender Atemzug, zwei - … doch nichts geschah.

„VERDAMMT-…", kam es atemlos, bevor alles von vorne begann.

Eins.

Zwei …

Die Handballen, die den Brustkorb rhythmisch massierten, waren mit dunklem Blut verschmiert, das träge aus der Wunde sickerte. Jeder von außen geforderte Herzschlag war ein weiterer Schwall verlorenen Lebens, das klebrig die Haut des Liegenden verschmierte.

Und so ging es weiter, immer in derselben Abfolge. Durch Druck heraus gepresste Zahlen gaben den Takt an: Eins, zwei - …

Kein anderes Wort wurde zwischen den Männern gesprochen, die verzweifelt versuchten, das Leben in einem von ihnen zu halten.

Durch das geöffnete Fenster konnte man draußen in der Ferne einen Hund bellen hören. Der Wind bewegte sachte die Gardinen, als er neugierig hereinschlich und den Männern über die Schulter schaute.

Die Minuten verstrichen und mit ihnen die Hoffnung.

Alles, was blieb, war ein erwartendes Raunen von jenen, die ungesehen warteten.

**~ssssss~**

Davor …

In der Luft lag ein Hauch von Nostalgie, der vom alten Holz der Kiste und seinen Schätzen getragen wurde. Er passte perfekt zu all den staubigen Büchern in Bobbys Wohnzimmer, das nach all den Jahren mehr einem geordneten Chaos als einer Bibliothek glich.

Mitten drin stand Sam Winchester, noch den Sand des Wilden Westens auf der Kleidung und die Reste der Authentizität von Pferden unter dem linken Schuh.

Die Flasche „Vogeldreck", wie Dean es gerade beim Vorbeigehen genannt hatte, noch ungläubig in der Hand, starrte Sam auf das Paket vor ihm, dessen Zustellzeiten wohl alle Rekorde gebrochen hatte. Den Mund offen stehend, konnte er es nicht fassen – einfach unglaublich, dass ihnen dieser Wahnsinn gelungen war.

Hinter ihm schlurften nicht weniger ramponierte Cowboystiefel samt Clint Eastwood die Treppe nach oben, um unter der Dusche den Schmutz der letzten 24 Stunden den Ausfluss hinunter zu jagen. Vor ihm rieb sich Bobby müde die Schläfen. Weiß wie eine Wand hing der in seinem Schreibtischstuhl und sah aus, als würde selbst eine Flasche Whiskey inklusive dem folgenden Schlafkoma nicht wirklich hilfreich sein.

Seine Augen wanderten weiter. Cas toppte das beinahe noch. Sam entging nicht, wie mühsam der andere versuchte, sich aufrecht zu halten und die Erschöpfung zu verstecken. Wann war aus dem Engel ein sturer Winchester geworden? Der Kerl verbrachte definitiv zu viel Zeit mit ihnen.

Fragen brannten auf Sams Zunge, doch die würden warten müssen, bis Dean seinen Hintern wieder nach unten befördert hatte. Das besorgte Stirnrunzeln fegte er mit einem Lächeln zur Seite: „So wie es aussieht, brauchen die zwei Damen hier etwas pharmazeutische Hilfe."

Rechts kam ein Schnauben und links nur betretenes Schweigen.

„Du hast Glück, Jungchen, dass meine Batterien gerade keinen Saft mehr haben, sonst würde ich dir jetzt in den Hintern treten, du undankbarer -… ", knurrte der Ältere mürrisch, den Kopf in die Hände gelegt und sich langsam mit den Fingerspitzen die Schläfen massierend. Doch eine behutsame Hand, die sich besorgt auf Bobbys Schulter legte, wandelte gespielte Entrüstung in ein dankbareres Brummen.

„Wie viele?" fragte Sam leise.

„Die ganze Packung?", kam kaum hörbar die Antwort.

Bei Cas sparte er sich die Frage. Wer aussah wie eine Leiche, den scherten die Arten der Wiederbelebung wohl kaum, dachte er sich. „Wartet hier, ich bin gleich wieder da." Mit einem bestimmenden Nicken rauschte Sam an den beiden vorbei, mit direktem Ziel Küchenschrank und damit den stärksten Schmerzmitteln, die die Giftmischer der Industrie zusammenbrauen konnten, ohne einen dabei für eine Woche von den Füßen zu holen. Zwei volle Gläser Wasser und eine Ladung weißer Nothilfe später, stand er wieder am Schreibtisch und reichte jedem von ihnen seinen Anteil.

Bobby streckte nur die Hand aus, nahm blind, was man ihm reichte und würgte zwei der Pillen wortlos hinunter.

Cas kam als nächster, beäugte fragend das Wasserglas und die geöffnete Hand vor seiner Nase, in der fünf der Dinger lagen, die ihm schon einmal von Dean eingeflößt worden waren. Seine Schwäche damals, für den Alkohol, hatte er nicht vergessen.

Aber er hatte dazu gelernt.

Ohne auf den Protest zu hören, der kam, ignorierte er Sams „Dosierung", schnappte sich das halb volle Röhrchen vom Schreibtisch, ließ floppend den Deckel aufschnappen und setzte an.

„CAS! Was zum -…"

Blaue Augen erwiderten den erschrockenen Blick ohne nachzugeben.

„Himmel, trink wenigstens etwas, bevor es dir die Eingeweide verätzt."

Das Glas wechselte den Besitzer und stand nur Momente später leer auf dem Schreibtisch neben zwei kleineren Gläsern, deren Inhalt offensichtlich hochprozentiger Natur gewesen war.

Castiel hätte eine Menge dafür gegeben, sich jetzt noch einmal zu betrinken –zu verdrängen und zu vergessen - doch etwas anderes lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Ein Raunen zog durchs Haus und die Luft im Zimmer schien zu flüstern, nicht hörbar für Menschen, aber sehr wohl von ihm. Sein Kopf fuhr herum und seine Augen wandten sich abrupt zur Zimmerdecke. Jegliche Erschöpfung war stirnrunzelnder Sorge gewichen.

Das konnte nicht sein.

„Cas, was?" – fragte Sam, der automatisch mit einer Hand nach seinem wankenden Freund und mit der anderen an seine Hüfte zur Waffe griff. Es war purer Instinkt.

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und hievte sich schwankend hoch, die Handfläche Halt suchend auf den Tisch gedrückt. Castiel zitterte und kleine Schweißtropfen standen auf seiner Stirn. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Feuchtigkeit würde frieren, denn beißende Kälte strich über seine Haut. Das unangenehm kühle Beißen wanderte weiter und sammelte sich in seiner Brust und um den Kern, der verwundet darin pulsierte.

„Dean- ….", der Name hatte seine Lippen kaum verlassen, als ein dumpfes Poltern von oben durchs Haus echote und von bedrückender Stille verfolgt wurde.

Das Säuseln verstummte, wartete …

Alle drei hörten Angespannt ins Nichts.

Es war leise. Zu leise.

„DEAN?"

Ohne zu zögern rannte Sam los. Schon auf dem Weg aus dem Zimmer, stoppte er. Eine feine, rote Spur winziger Tropfen markierte den Weg zu seinen Füßen und führte die Treppe hinauf.

Blut.

„Scheiße!"

Drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, überwand er das Hindernis in einem Wimpernschlag und kollidierte in seiner Eile mit der Wand am oberen Absatz. Die Sorge beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag und peitschte seinen Puls auf, so dass das Blut in seinen Adern rauschte wie ein Meer im Sturm.

Wieder rief er: „Dean?"

Doch das Tosen in seinen Ohren überdeckte die Stille.

Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!

Die nun dicken Perlen auf dem Boden wurden dichter, verliefen nicht mehr gerade und stoppten an einer Stelle nahe der Wand. Ein Bild hing leicht schief – Dean hatte sich abgestützt.

Sams Herz raste und seine Gedanken stolperten übereinander bei dem Versuch, zu verstehen. Warum hatte der Trottel nichts gesagt? Oder schlimmer noch, warum hatte der Trottel von jüngerem Bruder nichts bemerkt?

Gott, war der Flur schon immer so lang gewesen? Die wenigen Meter kamen ihm wie die Unendlichkeit vor – auf dem Boden immer die kleinen Wegmarkierungen.

Die Zimmertür fast aus den Angeln gesprengt, wirbelte er in den Raum wie ein Tornado.

Seine Augen suchten und fanden doch nicht das, was sie erhofften.

„Dean - alles okay?"

Nur die Tasche stand offen auf dem ordentlich gemachten Bett und Deans Waffe lag darauf. Einer seiner Stiefel lag umgekippt halb unter dem ersten Bett, doch von Mr. Eastwood gab es keine Spur.

„Dean?"

Nichts.

„Wo steckst du?", fluchte er, sich schon halb wieder aus dem Raum wendend und mit den Fingern frustriert durch die zu langen Haare fahrend. Die Richtung wechselnd, steuerte Sam das Bad an, aber auch hier Fehlanzeige. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass der andere es bis hierher geschafft hatte.

„VERDAMMT!"

Hinter sich hörte er, wie sich das dynamische Duo aus der unteren Etage langsam nach oben vorarbeitete.

„Sam?" Bobby, der schwerfällig Castiel stützte. Oder war es umgekehrt? Wenn er seinen Idioten von Bruder gefunden hatte, war es wirklich Zeit für ein paar Antworten, aber das musste warten.

Über die Schulter rief er ihnen zu: „Er ist nicht hier!", doch die Männer standen bereits schwer atmend hinter ihm. Besorgte Blicke wurden gewechselt und Sam schob sich an ihnen vorbei, zurück in das Zimmer, das er sich mit seinem Bruder teilte.

Die Spur auf dem Holzboden lief nur hinein, nicht wieder hinaus.

Und da traf es ihn mit voller Wucht.

Den letzten Meter in einem Satz nehmend schoss er um das leere Bett herum und ihm stockte der Atem. Er hatte den anderen Stiefel entdeckt, zusammen mit dem Besitzer, der mit dem Gesicht voran leblos auf dem kalten Dielenboden zwischen den Betten lag.

„DEAN!"

**~sss~**

Castiel sah wie betäubt in den Raum hinein, sah die wartenden Gesichter über den Brüdern und wusste, was das bedeutete.

Seelenfänger.

Die Finger seiner rechten Hand schlossen und öffneten sich langsam wie Spinnenbeine. Sie pulsierte in gleißendem Schmerz, als ein Echo aus der Vergangenheit.

Durch Castiels Gedanken waberten die Schreie von Abertausenden, gefangen an einem Ort der Verdammnis. Er fühlte wieder wie bittende Hände an ihm zerrten, als er sich mit seinen Brüdern und Schwestern unaufhaltsam seinen Weg durch Meere von Blut und menschlichem Leid voran gekämpft hatten.

„_Bringt uns weg von hier! Helft uns!"_

Es waren so viele gewesen: Männer, Frauen und Kinder und doch hatte nur ein Name eine Bedeutung für ihn gehabt; _Dean Winchester. _

Schwer atmend kämpfte er jetzt um Beherrschung, verdrängte die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge – aber manche Orte vergaß man nie.

Ein Zittern durchlief ihn, aber wenn er dem geschwächten Körper, in dem er steckte nachgab, würde alles verloren sein. Er klammerte sich fester an Bobby, der ihn erstaunt musterte.

„Cas?", fragte er sehr leise.

Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen oder um die Schwärze, die an seiner Wahrnehmung zog, zu vertreiben, er wusste es nicht. Es war auch egal.

„Ich muss …", er stockte, suchte nach Worten, suchte nach Kraft, die er kaum noch hatte. Er setzte ein Bein vorwärts, um zu den Männern zu gehen, doch seine Knie knickten ein und Bobby fing keuchend dessen Gewicht ab.

„Uff, immer langsam, Junge …", schnaufend den Griff um seine Fracht verstärkend, zog er Cas vorwärts, denn um seine eigenen Reserven stand es nicht zum Besten.

Vor ihnen war Sam auf dem Boden kniend in organisierte Hektik verfallen. Ein schwerer Körper wurde vorsichtig gedreht. Kleidungsstücke wurden halb zur Seite gerissen, Knöpfe gaben dem Druck nach und kullerten wie kleine Perlen über den Boden.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein …!" – Sam

Immer wieder.

„Dean?" Sam schüttelte seinen Bruder leicht, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen: „Komm schon, rede mit mir!"

Ein kehliger Laut kam als Antwort und aus Bewegungslosigkeit wurde Unruhe.

„Hey du -…", sagte Sam leise, mit der Hand beruhigend auf der Schulter des anderen.

Dean wandte den Kopf zur Seite, hin zu der vertrauten Stimme und klappte mühsam ein Auge auf, blinzelte undeutlich, kniff es wieder zu und versuchte dann im zweiten Anlauf beide.

Blicke trafen sich, bis: „Oh Mann, es sieht so aus -…", ein kurzer Atemzug folgte, der auf halben Wege durch Schmerzen abgewürgt wurde: „Sieht so aus, als hätte der Vogel mich abgeschossen."

Und das unterdrückte Gackern begann: „Abgeschossen, Sammy -…", das Lachen wurde, soweit möglich, lauter: „Den Vogel -…"

Und Dean japste jetzt hemmungslos, im Augenwinkel eine Träne aus Qual von Humor versteckt.

„Du bist so ein Idiot, Dean!" sagte Sam grummelig, doch gelichzeitig überglücklich, den anderen halbwegs munter zu sehen. „Wo hat er dich erwischt?" Sam begann vorsichtig an den Kleidungsstücken zu nesteln.

„Rechts -… aber warum zum Henker-… hab … ich das nicht-… gespürt?", Dean zerbiss förmlich die Laute, die ihm bei Sams Behandlung zu entschlüpfen drohten.

„Die Kugel dürfte nichts Wichtiges erwischt haben und in der Aufregung hast du es nicht mitbekommen - … wäre nicht das erste Mal."

„Klugscheißer!" Doch Dean verstand, was Sam meinte, Adrenalin war eine feine Sache, es hielt einen aufrecht und es versteckte Schmerzen. Andererseits spürte man ernsthafte Traumata nicht, was selten ein gutes Zeichen war. Wenn er es sich genauer betrachtete, wäre etwas Adrenalin jetzt nicht übel gewesen, denn das heiße Pochen in seinem Inneren nahm zu und drückte ihm den Atem ab.

„Hey, hey, hey -…, ruhig Luft holen! Komm schon, wir holen dich erst mal aus diesem Fummel raus." Die Abscheu für Kleidung dieser Art triefte förmlich aus Sams Worten und er hoffte innständig, dass die kleine Ablenkung funktionierte.

Behutsam schob der Jüngere Dean seinen Arm als Stütze in den Rücken, sein Schmunzeln verbergend, als er Protest vor sich aufwallen sah, der für den Augenblick den Blick des anderen von den düsteren Schattend darin befreite.

„Vorsicht Sam, … treib es nicht … zu-… weit. Das sind … wahre Klassiker!"

Nach einigem Hin und Her saß Dean halbwegs aufrecht und schwer atmend angelehnt an seinen Bruder, der im Rücken eine menschliche Stütze zum Besten gab. Das Atmen ging so leichter für Dean und auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, die solide Wärme hinter ihm gab Halt, da er inzwischen zitterte wie Espenlaub.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte sich Bobby zu der Runde dazu gesellt, nachdem er Cas auf dem erstbesten Bett abgesetzt hatte und sicher gestellt hatte, dass der auch dort blieb und nicht einen Salto nach unten machte.

Der Kerl sah einfach nur furchtbar aus, aber das musste warten, jetzt galt es akutere Fälle von Dummheit am Leben zu halten.

„Hey Bobby …", sagte Dean keuchend. „Du siehst so grandios aus … wie ich mich … fühle."

„Na fantastisch, dann ist ja alles bestens und du kannst deinen faulen Hintern gefälligst von meinem Boden hieven und dafür sorgen, dass du die Schweinerei beseitigst, die du hier veranstaltest!", antwortete der Ältere gespielt düster, als er schon dabei war, so vorsichtig wie möglich, den angerichteten Schaden zu begutachten.

Den dunkelroten, sich immer weiter auf den Dielen ausbreitenden Fleck, übersahen sie alle gekonnt.

Bobby fixierte die kleine, so unscheinbar wirkende Wunde, aus der jetzt beständig ein Rinnsal in dünnen Adern aus Farbe seinen Weg über zu blasse Haut nach unten suchte und im Jeansstoff versickerte, der sich beinahe schwarz färbte. Die Finger des Älteren tasteten entgegen ihrer robusten Entscheidung unglaublich sanft über angespannte, zu heiße Haut, folgten dem Rippenbogen entlang unter der Achsel durch zum Rücken.

Während dieser qualvollen Prozedur hielt Sam seinen Bruder aufrecht, verlagerte ihn sacht nach vorne, wenn es gebraucht wurde und flüsterte beruhigenden Nonsens in dessen Ohr – kaum hörbar und doch war es alles, was Dean brauchte, um nicht laut loszuschreien bei der Tortur, oder ganz simpel wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und schweißnasser Stirn, krallte Dean seine Hand fester in den Stoff von Sams Ärmel. „Nimms mir nicht übel Bobby-…", unterbrochen von einem kurzen gequälten Zischen und einer deutlichen Zerreißprobe des Ärmelstoffes bei Sam: „Aber du gibst eine beschissene Krankenschwester ab, deine Hände sind zu rau."

Dass keine Retourkutsche kam, entging Dean zuerst, der zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, nicht seine Lichter ausgehen zu lassen und einfach umzufallen. Sam hingegen schaute voller Frucht zu seinem Freund, dessen Blick sich vielsagend mit seinem traf.

Das war sowas von nicht gut und reichte, um Sam den Atem im Hals quer zu stapeln, bis er alles hinter einem betont ruhigen Ausdruck verbarg.

Aber auch Bobby beherrschte es, seine Emotionen zu verstecken und als er sich schließlich in das Blickfeld von Dean schob, trug sein Gesicht eine Maske aus eigener Erschöpfung und geschäftlicher Nüchternheit.

„Ich denke, wir schaffen deinen blassen Hintern besser in ein Krankenhaus-…", doch weiter kam er nicht.

„N-… nein, ihr stopft diese verfluchten Löcher, die mir verpasst worden sind -… ich nehme ein paar Pillen, schlafe drei Tage und bin so gut wie neu!" Es sollte nicht wie Betteln klingen. „Oder … hey Cas, komm schon Kumpel, etwas von deinem Mambojambo und alles ist in Butter."

Müdes Blau schaute fast verzweifelt und nicht weniger entschuldigend zu Boden. Cas schüttelte sachte seinen Kopf, hoffte, dass der dabei nicht abfiel und taxierte Deans Fuß. „Ich kann nicht Dean, meine Kraft reicht nicht mehr."

Cas spürte drei brennende Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet und hatte das Bedürfnis, fortzulaufen.

Nie hatte er sich schlechter, nutzloser gefühlt. Was war er Wert, wenn er seinen Freunden nicht helfen konnte, wenn sie es brauchten – wie ein hilfloses Baby. Seine Welt war gerade nicht nur körperlicher Schmerz, der wie Säure sein Inneres zerfraß, es war auch seelischer. Da war Schuld, Reue und die Trauer um den Verlust seiner Schwester. War es seine Strafe, dass sein Vater ihm so die einzig wirklichen Freunde nahm, die er hatte? Er hätte gebet, wenn er gewusst hätte, zu wem.

„Es tut mir leid.", kam es leise zurück.

Sam fixierte den anderen mit Adleraugen und wusste die Antwort, bevor sie ausgesprochen gewesen war. Auch Dean hatte es gesehen und Sam spürte, wie das Herz, dass an seine Brust gedrückt war, immer schneller schlug. Schließlich redete er beruhigend auf den anderen ein: „Komm schon, Dean, du kriegst den besten Stoff, eine nette Narbe zum Bewundern für die Krankenschwestern und ein paar Tage TV, bis dir das Hirn rausfällt!"

Doch das zog nicht.

Panisch griff Dean nach Sams Unterarm und legte seine Finger wie einen Schraubstock darum – seine Art zu sagen: _Bitte nicht, alles nur kein Krankenhaus! _

Die Panik des Jüngeren spürend, legte Bobby sanft seine Hand um das bleiche Gesicht vor ihm und drehte es zu sich. „Dean?"

Und Blicke trafen sich.

„Hör zu, nicht Löcher … ein Loch – die Kugel steckt noch und sie richtet mit jeder Minute mehr Schaden an. Du hast-…", Bobby holte unsicher Luft: „Du hast mit ziemlicher Sicherheit innere Blutungen und ich denke, wir können nicht einmal riskieren, auf den Krankenwagen zu warten. Es ist ernst, verstehst du? Die Kugel wandert so wie ich das sehe und durch eure dezent ruhige Rückkehr ist es nicht gerade besser geworden."

Er wartete und sein Gegenüber verstand. Ein kleines Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielten, das und eine Hand, die sich langsam von Sam löste. Doch der dachte gar nicht daran, Dean seine Mauern hochfahren zu lassen, schob seine Hand bremsend darüber und hielt Deans darunter fest. „Du bist nicht allein.", sagte er so leise, dass es nur sein Bruder verstand.

Dean holte vorsichtig Luft, lehnte sich zurück und seinen Kopf an Sams Schulter. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick drehte er den Hals so weit, dass er Sam ins Gesicht sehen konnte und ihm dessen viel zu lange Haare beinahe die Sicht versperrten. Aber eben nur beinahe.

„Hey Sam´y …", sagte er leise, grinste den anderen müde an und verlor sich für eine Sekunde im Blick des Jüngeren, bis die Finger über seinen sachte zudrückten.

„Ja?"

„Ich glaub, ich habs versaut." Er lächelte ein letztes Mal, bewegte kurz seine Hand – zumindest hoffte er, dass es dazu noch gereicht hatte und sackte leblos in Sams Armen zusammen.

„DEAN?" … Sam schüttelte den anderen sachte, legte seine Hand an dessen Wange, um eine Reaktion zu bekommen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass die auf seinem Arm liegende leblos herunter rutschte.

„NEIN, komm schon, DEAN! Tu mir das nicht an!", bettelte Sam verzweifelt, doch als er spürte, wie der warme Hauch der Luft von Deans Lippen ausblieb, war er soweit, durchzudrehen.

„Bobby, er atmet nicht!" Ohne zu zögern schob Sam seinen Bruder zurück auf den kalten Boden. „Atme verdammt! Dean, nicht so, nicht jetzt!"

Und die beiden Männer begannen den Kampf um das Leben unter ihren Händen, beobachtet von ihrem Freund, der sich als Verräter fühlte.

Eins.

Zwei.

Drei.

Vier ….

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Sam es witzig gefunden, wie Bobby seinen Mund über den seines Bruders legte und Bartstoppeln dorthin kamen, wo Dean sie niemals haben wollte. Aber das hier war nicht komisch, es war die pure Hölle auf Erden.

Sam schnaufte atemlos im Rhythmus der Herz-Druck-Massage und dem verzweifelten Versuch nicht der letzte Winchester zu sein.

Innerlich schrie er, brüllte seinen Bruder an, nicht aufzugeben, sah das lachende Gesicht vor ihm und all die kleinen Gesten, die ihm so vertraut waren und die er die letzten Monate so schrecklich vermisst hatte. Sie hatten doch gerade erst begonnen, wieder Brüder zu sein.

„Bitte, Dean!", Verzweiflung schlich sich an wie ein Raubtier und schlug ihre Klauen in sein Herz.

Eins.

Zwei.

Drei …

Nichts passierte.

„Bitte!" Feuchtigkeit lief an Sams Wangen hinunter und er weinte wegen des Verlusts, den er nicht wahrhaben wollte. Unablässig massierte er das Herz unter seinen Händen weiter, die Tatsache verdrängend, dass auch ein winziges Stückchen Metall diesen Platz teilte.

„Cas-…", Sam blickte hoch und es stand so viel Leid, so viel Kummer in seinen Augen, dass Castiel am liebsten weggesehen hätte. Alles an Sam Winchester schrie um Hilfe, bettelte und flehte.

Doch Cas schüttelte traurig den Kopf, als wolle er das aufgeregte Raunen aus seinem Kopf vertreiben, das sich durch die Ohren in sein Gehirn vorfraß.

„Ich kann nicht."

Und zum ersten Mal sah er so etwas wie Hass aufblitzen, ein Feuer, das so hell in Sams Augen loderte, dass es alles zu vernichten drohte.

Eins.

Zwei.

Drei.

Vier.

Fünf…

„Dann – sechs – verschwinde!"

Sieben …

Und Sam wendete sich ab, schloss den anderen so deutlich aus, als hätte er ihm die Tür vor dem Kopf zugeschlagen. Alles in seiner Körperhaltung sagte; _Geh, du willst uns nicht helfen - du lässt ihn sterben - verschwinde! _

Castiel hörte Sams stille Rufe um Hilfe, hörte die verzweifelten Schreie des jüngeren Bruders in dessen Kopf so laut, als würde man sie ihm ins Ohr brüllen. Sam mochte es nicht bewusst tun, aber er betete, um Beistand und um das Leben des anderen. Er bot sogar sein eigenes dafür an. Und doch blieb das Herz unter seinen Fingern still.

**~sssss~**

Das Flüstern im Raum war wieder da; leise säuselnd und abwartend. Die Zeit hatte für die, die warteten keine Bedeutung.

Castiel saß schweigend auf der Bettkante und beobachtete die vergeblichen Versuche, das schwindende Leben zu retten. Es tat weh, das Leid zu sehen und den Übergang vom Leben zum Tod mitzuverfolgen, wenn man denjenigen kannte.

Dean war sein Freund - sie alle waren seine Freunde.

Tief in seinem Inneren begann er ihren Schmerz zu fühlen, die Pein und die schwindende Hoffnung. Es war stärker, als das, was er in seinem beschädigten Körper fühlte.

Und da traf er eine Entscheidung – es musste etwas passierten, denn der Tod wartete in diesem Raum und er hatte geschworen, diesen Menschen zu beschützen. Es war sein Auftrag, seine Bestimmung. Seines Vaters Wille. Und so beugte er sich vor, streckte seine Hand aus und berührte Dean, gab ihm ein Stück seiner Seele und sich damit auf. Wie schon einmal floss pure Energie durch beide Körper, heilte den einen und zerbrach den anderen, der verwundet zu wenig Kraft besaß.

Als das letzte bisschen Kraft seinen Körper verließ und er sich nur noch mühsam aufrecht hielt, öffnete er kurz die Augen und traf den Blick von Sam, der ihn schockiert ansah.

„Sein Wille geschehe …", kam es als schwaches Flüstern, kaum lauter als das Raunen des Todes, das jetzt zu seinem Namen wurde.

Sam sagte etwas, doch Castiel verstand die Sprache der Menschen nicht mehr. Er bemerkte nicht, wie die Arme seiner Freunde ihn auffingen und auch nicht all sein Blut, das sich auf dem Boden mit Deans vermischte.

Er starb und Dean erwachte mit einem Keuchen.

Der belebende Atemzug seines Freundes war sein letzter und als die Dunkelheit ihn umfing, erwartete er keine Vergebung, sondern nur Finsternis – und es war eine Gnade.

- ENDE-


End file.
